omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Character Synopsis Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C | 8-C | 8-A | 7-A | High 6-B | 5-A Verse: 'Marvel Cinematic Universe '''Name: '''Tony Stark, Iron Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''53 '''Classification: '''Human, Genius '''Special Abilities: '''Genius level intellect, Stealth Mastery, Peak Human physical characteristics, Superhuman durability, Superhuman combat speed and reactions | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation via Flamethrowers | Weapon Mastery, Technology Manipulation, Information Analysis via J.A.R.V.I.S, Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack via Missiles, Resistance to Cold and Electricity | Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All previous powers | All previous abilities, Limited Armor Regeneration (Low-Mid), Weapon Creation and Transformation via Nanotechnology, Magnetism Manipulation via Magnetic Clamps, Ice Manipulation via Coolant Blasters, Healing (Mid-Low) via Suture Spray, Resistance to Fire, Forcefield Creation (for Mark 85), Resurrection and Deconstruction with Infinity Gauntlet 'Destructive Ability: Street Level '(Trained with Happy Hogan) | '''Building Level '(Can generate 3 gigawatts) | 'Multi City Block Level '(Powered up a helicopter rotor) | 'Mountain Level '(Can possibly defeat the Hulk) | 'Large Country Level '(Held his own against Thanos) | 'Large Planet Level '(Snapped away Thanos and his minions, has all the powers of the infinity stones) '''Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic | High Hypersonic Lifting Ability: Athletic Human | Class 50 | Unknown | Class M | Class T Striking Ability: Street Level | Building Level | Multi City Block Level | Mountain Level | Large Country Level | Large Planet Level Durability: Street Level | Building Level | Multi City Block Level | Mountain Level | Large Country Level | Large Planet Level ' 'Stamina: 'Varies 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Several Dozens of meters with hax 'Intelligence: '''Extradionary Genius '''Weaknesses: '''Without his armor he is just a normal human. While suffering from palladium poisoning, he suffered from an episode of recklessness. Suffered from a period of insomnia and several episodes of PTSD during the events of Iron Man 3. Weaker armors can't handle extreme conduction Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Repulsors (both for flight and primary offensive equipment, and including unibeam via arc reactor), different types of missiles and forearm-mounted lasers '''Extra Info: '''None noteable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Heroes Category:Movies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Technology Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Destructors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Armor Users Category:Regenerators Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Deconstruction Users